White
by Kyriea Blackheart
Summary: During World War Two follow Prussia as he follows the path to meet his fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is a story about how Prussia met Kia and the events leading up and after my other stories. Part of the Underworld series. Sorry If Prussia is OOC.**

**Prussia Pov**

This war has been going on for too long. My people are suffering wait no scratch that everyone in the world is suffering. I can't believe I let myself be dragged into this. Right now I am in a middle of a battle against the Russians. The bad news that we are losing and there are no reinforcements in sight. West said that he would send some. I pulled out my radio and called Ludwig.

"Hello West where are the reinforcements that you said you would send." I said over the noise of my soldiers dying in the background.

"I'm sorry but I can't send them." Ludwig said but his voice had no emotion in it.

"Why not we are losing and keep this up any longer!" I yelled at him.

"I can't send any because it would be a waste of troops and effort. The battle that you are fighting is a lost cause." he said with the same tone of voice.

"But if you don't we will die over here, I will die or get captured. Don't care about that." I said.

"Gilbert I love you but Hitler said that this is the best decision. He is my leader and he says that to win wars there will be sacrifices." He said but I could hear his voice crack.

"What…." I trailed off.

"Goodbye brother I love you but I can't do anything" He said and then he ended the call.

I sat there for a while in shock until the sound of a bomb going off brought me back to reality. I got up and saw the bodies of my fallen comrades laying around me. In the distance I could see Russia plowing through my soldiers with ease. I had to do something so I called my soldiers back and told them to get back to Germany and to my brother.

"What's going to happen to you? Aren't you coming with us?" One of them called

I turned around to see all of them in a pack looking at me. I smiled at the loyalty of y men.

"No I'm staying here to fight these Russian bastards." I said with a sad smile.

"Then we are staying here with you." One said and the others cheered to that.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Russia advancing towards us slowly.

"No you will regroup with the others in Berlin and tell Commander Ludwig what happened here." I said.

But no one moved. They wanted to stay with me and I moved by that. But they had to leave.

"You will leave and that is an order." I said in a firm voice.

I could tell that they reluctant to leave but the did and at distance they looked back probably to see if they really had to leave. But the look on my face really got them to go. When I turned back around Russia was standing right in front of me with a sad look on his face.

"I really hoped that it wouldn't come to this. You should have joined our side." He said.

"Yes I see that now, I didn't know Hitler was insane and power hungry. But I couldn't leave my little brother alone in his first war, I Love him and I can't do that to him." I said.

"Then where is he? You decided to take place in this awful war on his side." He said.

"Please don't lecture the awesome you don't think that I know that already. Well I'm here go ahead and do want you want with me you win." With that said I open my arms and drop my gun and my sword.

Russia Looked surprised at this and said "wait you're giving up."

"W ell for once in my life I am tired of fighting so I am done." I said

He looked satisfied with my answer and took out his radio and started talking. But I couldn't hear anything I was still in shock from being abandoned. After wallowing in my thoughts for a while I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Russia there.

"Its time to go, my boss wants you with him until the war is over." He said

I nodded and went with him, not knowing what will come next. When we arrived at his boss's place he turned toward me said whispered "When the war ends do you like we can become friends. I don't really have any and you seem like a nice person."

I really thought he was making that up because I have heard that Russia had turned into a monster. But now he is fiddling his fingers and blushing.

"Sure, we can be friends." I said with a small smile.

He looked up and had a surprised look and was about to say something until I was grabbed. I felt something hit my head and I was out.

When I awoke I was chained to a wall in a cold dark room.

"Well look the hero awakes."

I hear a mocking voice and I look up. It was Russia's boss and he looked very happy.

"What are smiling at." I snarled.

"Oh no that won't do," he said in a mocking tone. "You need to learn to obey your new master."

"Master! What the hell are you talking about I am no ones slave." I snarled

"Yes you are now, well until the war is done," He said awhile getting out a whip.

I paled at the whip and the various torture tools that were scattered around the room.

"What are you going to do." I said while my voice was getting shaky.

"Anything I want and you better not tell anyone. Well if you ever get out of here." he said with a face full of anticipation.

The war lasted about two more years and during that time I was beaten, starved, raped, and tortured. But I was still alive and I was happy. The war was done and I could get out of here. Russia's boss was very reluctant to let me go with the other Allies' troops. The meeting that would decide my fate was in Berlin. When we driving through I saw the damage that war had caused. It was awful, there were people in the streets and the houses were burnt down.

I was pushed out of the car and brought into a small white room. There I was cuffed and gagged. Not with a cloth gag no a metal one. Then I was brought into a bigger room where all of the countries and their bosses where. I heard an announcement,

"We have decided the pushiment for the ones on the losing side expect one, bring him in."

Since I had a bandage wrapped around my head and eye I probably looked pretty pathetic. Wait scratch that I was covered in them. I looked Like a skeleton and could count almost every bone. God I did not want to go out there. But I was pushed out.

I was led by my chains into the center of the room and was put on display for everyone. I saw everyone's reactions they looked shocked and horrified. I smirk and though of course they are, just look at the awesome me.

"The country of Prussia is to be dissolved for the crime of starting the world war. Any objections."

No one objected! Do they know what that means.

"Since there are no objections you will all sign this document."

I watched as everyone got up and signed it. As they were signing it felt like everyone was signing into my flesh. Oh god it hurts but no one was even looking at me not even my own brother but I could hear them talking.

"So whose care is he going to be in I think it should by mine." I heard England say.

"No dude I am the hero and I am going to take care of him." America said.

"Nein he is my brother and he is going to stay with me ." Ludwig said

I realized that they were talking about who gets to take care of me. Did they not know what they just did?

"What are you talking about." snarled one of the bosses

"Who he gets to stay with since he is longer a country, it should be me." Spain said.

"Well you are all fools and I can't believe this worked. He is not going to be alive much longer." Russia's boss said

"What…what do mean." France said shaken by the last announcement

"See for your selves, Guards take the bandages off." he said

The guards ripped the bandages off and I looked down. The signatures of all of the countries were carved into my skin. But that was not all of it. I could see my body dissolving and turning into white light.

All of the countries rushed toward me but I had already collapsed. I was put into someones arms and I could feel the gag come off. I opened my eyes and saw all off my friends around me. I also saw my brother holding me against his chest and was begging me to stay with him. I smiled sadly and "Sorry but Im leaving the rest to all of you please don't forget me."

**Then I was gone….**

**Part one finished . Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Recap**

"What…what do mean." France said shaken by the last announcement

"See for your selves, Guards take the bandages off." he said

The guards ripped the bandages off and I looked down. The signatures of all of the countries were carved into my skin. But that was not all of it. I could see my body dissolving and turning into white light.

All of the countries rushed toward me but I had already collapsed. I was put into someone's arms and I could feel the gag come off. I opened my eyes and saw all off my friends around me. I also saw my brother holding me against his chest and was begging me to stay with him. I smiled sadly and "Sorry but I'm leaving the rest to all of you please don't forget me."

**Then I was gone….**

**Prussia Pov**

It felt like I was floating. I wonder what's going on. Where am I, oh right I died? Is this death, it's a nice feeling. Too bad that feeling ended quickly. Suddenly my back gently landed on hard ground. I slowly opened my eyes, and was amazed at what I saw. I was in the middle of a beautiful city. The houses were looked like they were from the future. I stood up and realized something. I was short, well shorter than normal. In front of me there was a mirror. When did that get there? But the weirdest thing was that I looked like I was sixteen again. I was still staring at the mirror when I felt something touch my leg.

I looked down and saw a small white dragon. Wait I thought dragons weren't real. It was chewing on the legs of my pants. Yeah that's exactly what I need right now, a mythical creature eating my pants. As if it had read my thoughts it let go of my pants and stepped away. "Thank you, and could you tell me where I am." I said.

It just looked at like I was crazy. Oh right am I stupid animals cant talk. Suddenly I felt a little tug on my pants leg. It was the little dragon I wonder what he wants. He kept pulling on my leg like he wanted me to follow him. Well since I have nothing else to do I'll go along with this. I started to walk and he let go of me. Then he started to run and I also had to run to keep up with him. I ran past so many houses at I couldn't count them. The thing was that every house that I ran past the next one was even more magnificent.

I was running for a long time, how big is this city. Suddenly we came upon a building. It looked like an arena and I could hear cheer in coming from inside. My little friend led me to a door and nudged me. I think he wanted my to go in. Bad idea, the first thing that happened was that I was pushed in a cage. Do you how tired of cages I was. I was pissed off but right before I was about to say something I was cut off.

"Listen up challengers, if you didn't know already you are fighting to win the right of Lord Kai's second in command. You are allowed to use the weapon of choice or magic. If you lose in combat or forced out of the ring you are disqualified. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" I heard an announcer say.

Well now I know what I am here for, to battle for some stupid rank. Suddenly I was forced out of the cage and into a room. Don't they treat us with some respect? I realized that I wasn't the only person in the room. I turned around at was met with a shadow. When I mean shadow I literally mean a shadow. The shadow looked like a person. While I was still standing there it pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I looked at the paper and realized it was a form.

On the form it said that I was number 25. I think that the number that I wore when I fight. I took the form and eyed the creature. It looked at me also then pulled out a pen and handed it to me. I slowly took the pen and looked at the form again. It said fill out name for the arena and gender. Okay then, I filled Prussia for the name and male for the gender. I gave the paper back to the shadow, and once it had the paper back it disappeared. Well that was something; most people would be freaking out but not the awesome me. Actually with a friend like England you are ready for anything.

Just thinking about England makes me miss home. I miss everyone especially Ludwig, I still love him even though he betrayed me. Then it just hit me I forgot to saw goodbye to Gilbird. I am such a bad friend, I wonder if anyone misses me?

After I was wallowing in self-pity for a while I noticed a sign a wall. It said _Please choose clothes and weapons. Then head to the main _hall. Cool I get new clothes and a weapon. I walk over and start looking through the clothes. After a while I found what I wanted, it was black pants and a white shirt. Over the shirt I had on a Prussian blue jacket that looked awesome. I also picked out a black mask that covers half of my face. When the whole outfit was put together there was two words to describe it. Badass and awesome.

After the fashion shopping I proceeded to the weapons area. There was so many verities but in the end I choose a pistol, a bow, two daggers, and a white sword that had an eagle carved for the handle. To test out the sword I slashed the wall a few times. Yes the wall, so hardcore. When I was done I proceeded to the main hall where I would wait for the battle of a lifetime.

**Well that was chapter 2 and please review. But first one thing haters watch out. I don't mid if you leave an awful comment but I know someone who will. My older cousins, I love anime and reading fanfiction and when the read one of the PM I got from a hater they flipped out. So take this thirteen year olds advice don't anger them or it may be the last thing you do. Bye **


End file.
